finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX
Final Fantasy IX (ファイナルファンタジーIX Fainaru Fantajī IX) is the ninth installment in the Final Fantasy series, made by Square Co., Ltd. and released in 2000. It was published in Japan by Square, in North America by Square Electronic Arts, in continental Europe by Infogrames, and in the United Kingdom and Australia by Square Europe. It was the third and last original game in the Final Fantasy series to be produced for the PlayStation. This incarnation of the series was influenced heavily by the original Final Fantasy, and the character Vivi as well as several of the bosses have nostalgic qualities for long time fans of the series. Despite appearing to be "old school" in style its execution was much more to the tune of the "new school" of RPG games with an emphasis on watching a story unfold. Gameplay Gameplay in Final Fantasy IX is fairly standard console RPG fare. Playable characters fight to earn Experience points and levels, which increase their strength, speed, defensive capabilities, and other statistics, all of which are described numerically for each individual character. Every character in Final Fantasy IX has unique abilities known only to that character (excluding Eiko and Dagger; they have different summons, but can learn most of the same White Magic.): Zidane can steal items from enemies, Freya can perform a jump attack with her spear, Quina has the ability to learn special attacks from monsters, and so on. New skills, both active and passive, are learned by equipping weapons and armor, each of which contain various skills. Initially, the skills contained within weapons and armor can only be used when the weapon/armor is equipped. However, each skill has a certain number of Ability Points (AP), and when the character has earned enough of them (through battle) for a particular skill, they will learn the skill permanently, meaning they won't have to have a weapon/armor containing that ability in order to use it. The battle system in Final Fantasy IX is different in several ways from those of its PlayStation predecessors, Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII. Some changes in the battle system include: * Four character battle party. Battle parties in Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VIII consisted of only three characters at any one time. Final Fantasy IX, however, returns to the precedent set by the pre-PlayStation installments, and allows for four characters to participate in battle at the same time. * The Trance system. This system is similar to the Limit Break system from Final Fantasy VII. Every time a character receives damage in battle, their 'Trance bar' fills up slightly. When this bar is completely full, the characters enter a Trance, which means that they become more powerful and, in most cases, can use special attacks or abilities. However, there are differences between the Trance and the Limit Break system of Final Fantasy VII. They are: **On average, it takes longer to fill the Trance bar than the Limit bar. **The "attack" command is not replaced by Trance Abilities; instead, one of the special abilities of the character is generally (but not always) replaced with a souped-up version. For example, Vivi's Black Magic is replaced with Double Black Magic. **Each character involuntarily enters Trance as soon as the bar fills, whereas the use of Limit Breaks are chosen by the player. **Every time a character attacks in Trance, the Trance bar goes down according to the power of that attack, unlike Limit Breaks which completely empties the bar after the ability is executed. **Once the Trance bar is filled, it only lasts for that one battle, whereas in Final Fantasy VII the Limit bar would stay full until the player chose to use the Limit Break move in battle. This has been known to cause severe frustration when an enemy's dying attack causes a character's Trance bar to fill, as the potential attacks will be permanently lost when the battle ends a moment later. * Multi-target magic. As in Final Fantasy VI, most magic spells can be targeted at multiple enemies or characters simply by pressing the R1 or R2 button on the PlayStation game controller; no special items, material, etc. are needed to target all. However, spells will become weaker if this multi-target function is used. Some spells can only target one enemy or character, while others will always multi-target. * Summoned monsters. Eidolons are treated like traditional white and black magic, and can only be used by the white mage characters (Dagger and Eiko). Each eidolon has two attack animations, a longer animation attacks with the full power of the eidolon, and a shorter animation which attacks with a reduced power. The first time an eidolon is called, it will attack at full power; after that the eidolon will randomly use either animation, usually the shorter one, with the longer being a "critical" attack. The eidolon can be forced to always use the full power attack by equipping the Boost ability on the summoner. * Quasi-Multi-Player. In the 'Config' menu, a player can set the controls to allow a friend control any number of characters in battle. For example: Player 1 can control Zidane and Vivi while Player 2 can control Amarant and Dagger. However, this co-op ability only works when in a battle, so many players choose not to use this function. Active Time Events Another unique feature to the game is the Active Time Event (ATE). At specific points in the plot, the player is given the option of seeing events that are occurring at that very moment in time in different locations. ATEs can be activated by pressing the "Select" button when prompted. Although most of the events can be watched simply for fun, some ATEs allow for certain items to be gained. At one point in the game, the feature is required in order for the player to continue. Mognet Within the game, Mognet is a postal system used by the Moogles. As the player progresses through the game, he or she will find Moogles inhabiting most of the known world. When the player talks to a Moogle, they allow the player to save their game, restore life energy, or purchase items. The Moogle may also request that the player character act as a courier by delivering a letter to another Moogle via Mognet. It is also possible (albeit less frequently) that the player may receive a letter from another character in the game. Later on in the game, it is revealed that the Moogles are only requesting that the player deliver letters because Mognet Central, where Moogle letters are usually sorted, is having mechanical problems, and as a result, letter deliveries have become sporadic. It is later revealed that the malfunctions are caused by the letter carrier Artemicion, who decorated his coat with the oil used to lubricate Mognet's machines, causing them to break down. The player may optionally help the Moogles restore Mognet Central's functionality as a side-quest, but only if all the Moogle letters have been delivered. Story Queen Brahne of Alexandria is vying to increase her domain, and war is brewing among the neighboring kingdoms on the Mist Continent. Something more than Brahne's lust for power is driving the once-peaceful nation of Alexandria to conquest. Princess Garnet, adopted daughter of Queen Brahne, is unhappy in her position and plagued by nightmares of a sea voyage; a flight from a terrible eye in the heavens. Vivi Orunitia, childlike and alone, yearns to know his history and why he exists. All are brought together on a seemingly innocent night of entertainment in Alexandria, one that will spin events out of control and lead to the truth of their lives and others. Regent Cid of Lindblum is worried about how these troubling events will impact Princess Garnet, so he dispatches the Tantalus group to Alexandria. Using a theater group cover, Tantalus "kidnaps" Garnet, much to her satisfaction. During the operation, Vivi and Adelbert Steiner, Garnet's guardian, become involved. The plan soon backfires, and Tantalus member Zidane Tribal is left in charge of the kidnapping. When Zidane, Garnet, Steiner, and Vivi reach Lindblum, Brahne begins her advancement into the Burmecia region, home of Zidane's friend Freya Crescent. Soon after, Alexandria sweeps through Cleyra and the previously metioned Lindblum, stealing powerful eidolons for use in future invasions. Zidane and his friends, accompanied by Quina Quen, attempt to stop the attacks, while Garnet unsuccessfully tries to negotiate with her mother. It is soon discovered that Brahne's sudden shift in attitude is being manipulated by a man named Kuja, who has his own plans for world domination. Meanwhile, Zidane and his allies encounter Eiko Carol and Amarant Coral during their adventures. After Brahne's downfall, Zidane and his allies chase Kuja and observe his antics, which culminate in a journey to the parallel world of Terra. At Terra, all will learn the truth behind Kuja's inferior relationship to Zidane. When the truth is revealed by Garland, Kuja is no longer satisfied with world domination; his depression turns into rage, and he hatches a plot to destroy the source of all existance: the Crystal. Upon reaching the Crystal World, Zidane and his friends face Kuja in battle, where Kuja seemingly destroys everyone with Ultima. Surviving, the heroes find themselves in the presence of Necron, a powerful entity who also wishes to destroy the Crystal and return the world to what it was before existence. Upon defeating Necron, Zidane stays behind to find Kuja. The others believe Zidane dead, and Garnet, now the reigning queen of Alexandria, slides into depression. In the closing moments of the game, Zidane appears before Garnet during a performance of a play in Alexandria. The queen runs through the crowd of people, and leaps into his arms. Allusions Final Fantasy IX was intended, in many ways, to be a salute to the history of the series, and as such, it is filled with allusions and references to previous games. One of the most apparent is the similarity of the character Vivi to the Black Mage from the original Final Fantasy. Unfortunately, despite the high quality of the translation overall, care was not taken to ensure that all of the various names and references matched up to those used in the previous English-language releases. Because of this, many of the references with which the game abounds are completely missed by the non-Japanese audience. Some examples are included below. *The tune that plays in the Crystal World at the end of the game is quite similar to the Crystal Theme that's in most Final Fantasy games. *''Gulug Volcano'' was meant to be Gurgu Volcano, as seen in the original Final Fantasy. The name is written in Japanese as グルグ, or "Gurugu". Princess Cornelia, a character in the "I Want to be Your Canary" play, is also named after a location in the original title. *The Pumice item in Final Fantasy IX, which is used to summon Ark, the massive, transforming airship, is known as "Fuyuuishi" (ふゆう石, or "floating stone"). In Final Fantasy, this item was translated as "FLOATER," and was used to lift the ancient airship from the desert. *The four elemental fiends which appear in Memoria are named Marilith, Tiamat, Kraken, and Lich, recalling their counterparts in the Final Fantasy. (In the anglicized version of Final Fantasy, the fiend of fire was called "Kary," although the name "Marilith" was restored in the Final Fantasy Origins version.) *The giant boss creature, Hilgigars, was actually meant to be Hill Gigas. "Gigas" is the common name in the series for its oversized humanoids, most frequently seen in Final Fantasy II and Final Fantasy VI. *After the world of Terra has been destroyed, at the beginning of disc four and onwards, the player can return to Black Mage Village and examine the gramophone at the Black Mage Village inn. If the player possesses the Doga's Artifact and Une's Mirror, the background music will change to a melody taken from the Final Fantasy III soundtrack. This melody continues on until the player leaves the Black Mage Village. *The dwarves of Conde Petie use the same greeting as the dwarves of Final Fantasy IV (ラリホ, or "rariho"). However, the original saying "Lali-ho" was changed to "Rally-ho" in Final Fantasy IX. It can be explained, since "l" in Japanese is "r" in English. These mistranslations are often throughout the series. *The Eidolon, Madeen, is mis-Romanized as well. It was meant to invoke the name of Final Fantasy VI's Maduin (which, in the original Japanese versions of both games, was written as マディーン, or "madiin"). Incidentally, the slightly-nonsensical name of its attack, "Terra Homing," was also intended to be "Terraforming." *''Rufus Welcoming Ceremony'' - During an ATE in the Evil Forest, the player can see the band aboard the theater ship playing the "Rufus Welcoming Ceremony" song from Final Fantasy VII. *At the end of the game, it shows text saying "No cloud, no squall shall hinder us", referring to the protagonists of the previous two games. *The game's title as seen on the title screen, with the metal globe containing a crystal, is reminiscent of the title for the Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals OVA. Playable characters *'Zidane Tribal' (ジタン・トライバル Jitan Toraibaru): Protagonist, Member of Tantalus, a group of thieves, and an inveterate womanizer. Originally, he plotted to abduct the Princess of Alexandria, but his plan was foiled when she revealed to him that she wanted to be kidnapped. He now serves as her protector. The only clues to his true origins are his inexplicable tail and the memory of a strange, blue light. Falls in love with Dagger as his story progresses. *'Garnet Til Alexandros XVII', alias Dagger (ガーネット・ティル・アレクサンドロス17世 Gānetto tiru Arekusandorosu Jūnanasei alias ダガー Dagā): Heroine, The Princess of Alexandria. Concerned about her mother's erratic behavior, she escapes from the castle and meets with Zidane. Whilst travelling, she assumes the name "Dagger" to disguise her identity. She has a strange connection to "Eidolons". Falls in love with Zidane as he changes from being a womanizer to a hero. *'Vivi Orunitia' (ビビ・オルニティア Bibi Orunitia): Young Black Mage, but very pure of heart. He met Zidane through an accident during a play in Alexandria. His past is something of a mystery, even to himself. It is also significant that his first name, as written in Japanese is a slang term for a crybaby or someone who is simply insecure, which suits his personality perfectly. *'Adelbert Steiner' (アデルバート・スタイナー Aderubāto Sutainā): The Captain of the Knights of Pluto. His sworn duty is to protect the Princess, and he is intensely loyal and concerned about her safety, but he rarely realizes how capable Garnet is on her own. Although he does not get along with Zidane, he assists him in protecting Garnet. Though Steiner comes across as stubborn, he is actually easily quieted by Garnet. Steiner also loves his ex-rival General Beatrix (ベアトリクス Beatorikusu) which becomes more obvious as a result of a series of mishaps originating from Eiko's misplaced love letter. *'Freya Crescent' (フライヤ・クレセント Furaiya Kuresento): A Dragon Knight from the destroyed city of Burmecia. She left home in search of Sir Fratley, her long-lost love. An old friend of Zidane, she meets him again in Lindblum and participates with him in the Festival of the Hunt. When she hears of the destruction of Burmecia, she hurries home to aid her fellow Burmecians in their escape and defend her country once again as a Dragon Knight. *'Quina Quen' (クイナ・クゥエン Kuina Kuen): Genderless Qu whose master wants him/her to travel the world so that s/he will learn that there are other foods in the world besides the swamp frogs and that there's more to life than food. Abilities in battle include eating enemies to absorb their magic spells, called "blue magic." *'Eiko Carol' (エーコ・キャルオル Ēko Kyaruoru): Six-year-old girl living in Madain Sari, the lost village of the summoners. She develops a crush on Zidane when they meet each other. She has lived with the Moogles ever since her parents and grandparents died when she was very young. Boisterous and precocious, she sees Dagger as her biggest rival for Zidane's affection (though no one else seems to notice). *'Amarant Coral' (サラマンダー・コーラル Saramandā Kōraru): One of the most wanted bandits in Treno. While acting as a guard, he was framed for a crime committed by Zidane that he tried to prevent. Despite this, Amarant does not reveal the truth about his innocence because of his reclusive nature. He works as a bounty hunter with Lani until his defeat by Zidane, at which point he begins to follow the thief in his journey to understand his way of life and the source of his strength. Locations Main article: List of Final Fantasy IX locations The world of Final Fantasy IX (Gaia) is divided into four continents: Mist Continent, which takes up most of the map, Forgotten Continent, a large land in the west where the sun sets, Lost Continent, to the northwest, almost entirely covered in ice, and Outer Continent, an arid desert wasteland to the North. The Mist Continent is comprised of four nations: Alexandria to the east, Lindblum to the south, Burmecia to the north, and Cleyra to the west. The first three nations are all prominent, while Cleyra serves as a hidden sanctuary. Music Score Final Fantasy IX is the last Final Fantasy game with music composed exclusively by Nobuo Uematsu. It was also his most prolific score, as the original soundtrack for the game had a whopping 110 tracks, and an additional soundtrack was released with 42 more new tracks. Many people speculate that the reason why Uematsu no longer composed game soundtracks on his own after this game was that he was simply overworked. Much of the music in the game revolve around the themes of the J-pop ballad, Melodies of Life, which was composed by Uematsu and performed by Emiko Shiratori. The song itself was sung in Japanese for the Japanese release of the game, and in English for the North American and European releases of the game. Criticisms and low sales Final Fantasy IX, though a top seller at the time, is the lowest selling original game in the main Final Fantasy series since the move to Sony with Final Fantasy VII—''Final Fantasy XI'' notwithstanding. There are several reasons why this game alledgedly failed to live up to the sales of Final Fantasy VIII. It must be noted, however, that these supposed 'failures' were mostly from people who only started playing the series starting from Final Fantasy VII and thus were more accustomed to the two previous entries in the series. * A divergence from Final Fantasy VII and ''VIII: ''Final Fantasy IX was seen as an attempt to return the Final Fantasy series to its fantasy roots, after the other two PlayStation incarnations featured many Sci-fi elements and were darker than the older pre-Playstation versions. Although this appealed to older fans, fans who were already turned off from the series from the massive changes in VII and VIII, fans of the newer games were likely turned off by the change in direction; in particular: ** Zidane was more cheery and active than Cloud Strife from Final Fantasy VII or Squall Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII. ** The game returned to the super deformed style as opposed to the more realistic designs in the previous game; and was more colorful than Final Fantasy VII. ** It re-introduced non-human main characters like Vivi, Freya and Quina; while Final Fantasy VII had a predominantly human cast and Final Fantasy VIII had a completely human one. * The Next Generation: Final Fantasy IX had the misfortune of coming out shortly after Sony's next-gen console, the PlayStation 2. While the PS2 could play old PlayStation games, people who bought the new system spent their money on new games to get the full power out of it, instead of older titles. * The Strategy Guide: With its release, Square tried a new marketing push for its PlayOnline service, by releasing a stripped-down strategy guide that had links to the web site to get more in-depth info. In Japan, there was no strategy guide at all, and all the info was on-line. This was widely regarded as a bad move, as people buy strategy guides to have the info conveniently collected and in front of them while playing; this was especially true for Final Fantasy games, because of the many secret locations, side-quests and hidden items. Also the book's given links are no longer accessible on the PlayOnline website. * PC Vaporware: There was also supposed to be a PC version, but aside from a brief announcement, no such game ever materialized; although this wouldn't affect sales of the PlayStation version, it did reduce the visibility of the game, and cut off a potential avenue of sales. * Gameplay: There were other concerns people had over the game. Some felt the game used too many FMVs. The Trance system was considered to have shortcomings (see Gameplay), and the battle system was generally considered slower than the battle systems in its two predecessors. The Mini-game Tetra Master was also seen by many fans as inferior and confusing compared to Final Fantasy VIII's mini-game Triple Triad. Packaging Artwork Image:Ix japfront.jpg|Japan Image:Ix usfront.jpg|U.S. Category:Final Fantasy IX